


Train Of Thoughts

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Funtime with Freddy [7]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Semi Public Sex, Suit Kink, Uniform Kink, does a handjob count as sex?, handjob, idk?, probably, public sex kink, sexy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Lightning and Freddy take the bus home and Freddy decides to make Lightning get all hot and bothered.





	Train Of Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> OHBOY! I HAVEN'T WRITTEN SMUT IN A HOT MINUTE SO- HAVE THIS!

Lightning let out a long sigh of relief as the cool air night hit his face. Much better than the shitty fan blowing practically nothing at him. Freddy was also relieved to be out of the stuffy building and finally heading home. Due to Lightning's anxiety when it came to driving, the pair usually took the bus to and from work.

It was still rather dark out, due to it being 6AM, the bus stop was completely deserted, allowing the two men to sit on the unoccupied bench.

"I'm tired..." Lightning whined, resting his head on Freddy's shoulder.  
"I bet so, sweetie..." Freddy replied, lightly petting Lightning's head causing him to let out a little purr.  
Eventually, the bus arrived and the two men entered and took a seat near the back of the empty bus, Lightning taking the spot next to the window. Once they were seated, Freddy got a very naughty idea and smirked to himself.

"You look so hot in your guard uniform..." Freddy whispered, his hot breath causing Lightning's black cat ear to twitch.  
"Freddy...not now..." Lightning groaned, cheeks turning a pale pink.  
"Seeing you in your uniform makes me so horny..." Freddy purred, gently nibbling Lightning's ear.  
"Nnggh! F-Freddy...st-stop..." Lightning whined, trying hard to not moan.  
"God...everytime you wear your uniform, I just want to bend you over the desk and fuck you senseless..." Freddy growled, unbuttoning Lightning's shirt collar so he had better access to his neck.  
"Gggrk! F-Fuck..." Lightning grunted as Freddy sank his teeth into his boyfriend's tender flesh.

Lightning leaned into Freddy, no longer trying to fight it. The two men locked lips, exchanging heated, sloppy kisses. Freddy began rubbing Lightning's hardened member through his black dress pants.  
"A-Ah...F-Freddy...please..." Lightning moaned, cheeks flushed a dark pink.  
"Please what?" Freddy asked, still nibbling on his lover's neck.  
"Please...I need it..." Lightning whined, thrusting into Freddy's hand.  
"Need what, babe?" Freddy insisted. He was NOT making this any easier.

"You exactly what I want, you fucker." Lightning growled, quickly growing impatient.  
"Aw, did I make the kitty angry?" Freddy questioned, with a smug smirk on his face.  
"I swear to god, if you don't make me cum in the next five minutes..." Lightning began, clearly getting pissed off.  
"Alright...I gotcha, dear..." Freddy sighed, unbuckling Lightning's belt as he pulled the thin male onto his lap. Lightning could feel Freddy's erection pressing against him. Freddy FINALLY unbuckled the cat man's belt and quickly unzipped his pants, causing his hardened member, only being concealed by his thin boxers, to be visible.  
"You're so hard..." Freddy purred, his hot breath hitting the back Lightning's neck.

"A-Ah..." Lightning moaned as Freddy's hand slipped inside his underwear.  
"Mmm, You're so hot..." Freddy whispered, gently tugging on the boy's long black tail, causing the younger man to let out a yelp.  
"Freddy, please...m-more..." Lightning whimpered, Freddy still pumping his hardened member. Freddy bit down on Lightning's neck again, elicting a loud moan from the boy. Freddy began to stroke Lightning faster, using his other hand to yank on the tail again. 

"F-Freddy...I'm so close..." Lightning mewled, tears forming in his eyes due to all the stimulation.  
"Cum for me, Love..." Freddy growled before biting down, especially hard, drawing a bit of Lightning's sweet blood.  
Lightning let out a long, high-pitched moan as his seed coated the front of his boxers and Freddy's hand.  
Freddy slid Lightning off his lap, whipping Lightning's mess off on his pant leg.

The bus quickly came to the stop right outside Lightning's apartment complex and the two exited the vehicle. Lightning grabbed Freddy by his bowtie and pulled into a long, heated kiss.  
"The second we get into the house, I want you to fuck my brains out, with your suit on." Lightning growled, groping Freddy's still-hardened member.  
"As you wish, my love." Freddy replied, flashing his sharp teeth in a sexy grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Still posting via my 3DS. I'm trying to make it work.


End file.
